


Blood - Blut

by Aika86



Series: 120 [17]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 120 prompts -120 stories, Canonical Character Death, Deutsch | German, F/M, Gen, Miscarriage, POV Millie Winchester, Young John Winchester, child John Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-11-14 01:16:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11197407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aika86/pseuds/Aika86
Summary: Millie erfährt vom Tod ihres Mannes Henry. Was keiner wusste, Millie war zu diesem Zeitpunkt zum zweiten Mal schwanger und wie reagiert eigentlich der 4 Jahre alte John auf den Verlust seines Vaters?





	Blood - Blut

Mit einem lauten metallischen Schrillen wurde Millie aus dem Schlaf gerissen. Sie drehte sich nochmal um. Ihr Arm schlug auf eine kalte Stelle in ihrem Ehebett. Wie so oft in letzter Zeit hatte Henry die Nacht nicht bei ihr verbracht. Am Abend hatte er sich zu einer seiner mysteriösen Arbeitseinsätze verabschiedet. Millie hatte ihn so oft gefragt, warum ein Mechaniker zu Geheimeinsätze musste und dann auch noch Nächte lang wegblieb. Henry hatte ihr nie wirklich antworteten können. Mittlerweile hatte sie sich damit abgefunden. Sie konnte nicht mehr von ihrem Leben erwarten. Ihr eigener Vater war im Krieg gefallen, ihre Mutter war von der Trauer so zerfressen, dass sie ihre jüngere Schwester quasi allein groß ziehen musste. Henry hatte ihr einen Ausweg aus diesem Leben geboten.

„Mommy“ Millie drehte sich zur Tür. Dort stand ihr ganzer Stolz. „John, mein Liebling. Schon wach?“ John rieb sich mit seiner kleinen Hand die Augen. Kurz entschlossen schlug Millie die Bettdecke zurück. „Komm her mein Kleiner. Lass uns noch ein wenig kuscheln.“ Johns Augen begannen zu leuchten. Freudig hüpfte er zu ihr ins Bett und schmiegte sich an sie. „Wo ist Daddy?“, fragte er nach einer Weile. „Du weißt doch Daddy arbeitet manchmal nachts.“

„Aber wieso ist er dann noch nicht zu Hause.“, verlangte John zu wissen.

„Es hat bestimmt einfach länger gedauert. Mach dir keine Sorgen, mein Schatz.“ John entspannte sich merklich. Aber bei Millie blieben Zweifel. Henry war so oft nicht zu nach Hause gekommen, aber dieses Mal war es irgendwie anders. Sie hatte so ein komisches Gefühl. Johns Frage hatte es noch verstärkt. Millie versuchte sich zu beruhigen. Es war sicher nichts. Seitdem sie wieder schwanger war, war sie noch bei jedem bisschen gleich ängstlich. Sie kuschelte sich an ihren Sohn. „Daddy ist bald wieder daheim“, flüsterte sie, zu John, zu sich und dem elf Wochen alten Baby in ihrem Bauch.

 

Zum Frühstück war Henry immer noch nicht daheim. Millie wurde immer ungeduldiger. Wie jeden Morgen machte sie John Pancakes mit Ahornsirup. Wortlos stellte sie ihm den Teller auf den Tisch, dazu ein Glas Orangensaft. Millie konnte sich kaum auf ihr Tagewerk konzentrieren. Sie war froh, dass John heute einen guten Tag hatte und sein Frühstück ohne einen seiner berüchtigten Trotzanfälle zu bekommen. Zu der Angst um Henry gesellten sich jetzt noch Unterleibsschmerzen. „Mommy, möchtest du nichts essen“, fragte sie ihr kleiner Sohn mit besorgter Stimme. „Nein. Mommy hat ein wenig Bauchweh.“ John ließ sich von seinem Stuhl runter und kam zu ihr. Seine kleinen Arme legten sich unbeholfen um ihren Unterleib. „Daddy ist gleich wieder zu Hause. Bestimmt.“ Tränen begannen über ihr Gesicht zu rollen. Sie schlang ihre Arme fest um John. „Ganz bestimmt. Die Engel wachen doch über uns.“ In dem Moment klingelte es an der Tür. „John warte hier.“

 

Mit weichen Knien ging Millie zur Tür. Obwohl es eine einfache Holztür war, hatte Millie das Gefühl einen Panzerschrank zu öffnen. Im Flur stand ein Herr mit ernstem Gesichtsausdruck. „Miss Winchester? Mein Name ist Albert Magnus. Dürfte ich kurz rein kommen?“

„Bitte. Bitte nicht. Sie haben sich in der Tür geirrt.“ Ihre Stimme war heiser. Ohne das der Mann mehr sagen musste, wusste Millie, dass er keine guten Nachrichten hatte. Wie ferngesteuert trat sie zur Seite und ließ den Fremden ein. Sie führte ihn ins Wohnzimmer. „Bitte Miss Winchester setzen Sie sich“, forderte er sie auf, während er sich selbst auf dem Sessel niederließ. Unter anderen Umständen hätte sie sich über seine Unverschämtheit aufgeregt, doch unter diesen Umständen war sie nicht in der Lage einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen. „Ich bin ein Kollege von Henry. Es tut mir sehr leid.“ Aus Millies Kehle kam ein Laut irgendwo zwischen Schluchzen, Schreien und Würgen.

„Wie?“, konnte sie unter einiger Anstrengung hervor pressen.

„Dazu kann ich leider nichts sagen. Ich kann verstehen...“

„Sie können gar nichts verstehen!“ Millie war vor Wut und Trauer aufgesprungen. „Was bilden Sie sich eigentlich ein? Ich habe einen 4jährigen Sohn, der auf seinen Vater wartet. Was soll ich dem jetzt sagen? Was soll ich meinem Kind sagen, wenn es mich mal fragt, warum sein Vater noch vor der Geburt gestorben ist? Wie soll ich allein zwei Kinder durchbringen? Sie haben keine Ahhh...“ Ein plötzlicher Schmerz durchfuhr sie.

„Mommy. Mommy.“ Millies Knie gaben nach. Das war alles zu viel für sie. Die Welt wurde schwarz.

 

Als Millie wieder aufwachte war sie in einem Krankenhaus. Das Weiß blendete sie. Also schloss sie die Augen wieder. War das alles nur ein schlechter Traum gewesen? War dieser Magnus gar nicht bei ihr gewesen? Als sie jemanden den Raum betrat, zwang sie sich die Augen zu öffnen. Sie hoffte, Henry würde mit einem riesigen Strauß Blumen vor ihr stehen. Doch es war nur ein Arzt. „Miss Winchester?“ Schon wieder dieser Ton.

„Henry?“, fragte sie schwach. Der Arzt sah sie an und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ich weiß nicht wer Henry ist. Miss Winchester, Sie hatten eine Fehlgeburt. In dem frühen Stadium der Schwangerschaft ist das nichts ungewöhnliches und kein Grund zur Sorge. Es sind keine bleibenden Schäden zu erwarten.“ Mit drei Sätzen, kalt und ohne jedes Gefühl hatte dieser Arzt Millies Welt zerstört. Ohne ein Wort des Bedauerns verließ er den Raum. Die Tür schloss sich und Millie begann unkontrolliert zu weinen. Sie fühlte sich so unendlich verloren in dem kargen weißen Raum. Das Blut rauschte in ihren Ohren. Ihr Brustkorb wollte explodieren. Sie bekam nur schwer Luft. Ihr Schluchzen wurde mit jeder Minute verzweifelter. Der Schmerz überwältigte Millie.

 

Noch am selben Tag wurde sie aus dem Krankenhaus entlassen. Körperlich war sie gesund. innerlich gebrochen. Die Welt drehte sich weiter, aber sie war stehengeblieben. Eine dicke Schicht aus Watte umhüllte sie. Ohne darüber nachzudenken bog sie vor dem Krankenhaus nach links. Sie ging einfach, als könnte sie so dem Schmerz entkommen. Millie erschrak, als sie feststellte, dass sie wieder zu Hause war. Wo war John? Sie hatte John vergessen! Panisch zog sie die Schlüssel aus ihrer Tasche. So schnell wie es ihr Körper es ihr erlaubte, stürmte sie die Treppen in die erste Etage hoch. Als sie die Tür öffnete, hörte sie Bertha, die gerade versuchte John davon zu überzeugen seinen Brokkoli zu essen. Noch bevor sie die Küche betrat, kam John auf sie zu gestürmt. Millie strich ihm schwach über seinen Kopf. Bertha, die im Türrahmen erschien, begrüßte sie mit einem Kopfnicken. „Millie, Liebes, es tut mir so leid.“ Bertha zog sie in eine herzliche Umarmung, während John ihre Beine umklammert hielt. Millie spürte nichts.

„Bertha, sei mir nicht böse, aber ich möchte allein sein.“

„Natürlich. Wenn du was brauchst, weißt du, wo du mich findest.“

„Sicher, sicher.“ Ungeduldig schob Millie Bertha zur Tür. Als die Tür ins Schloss fiel, atmete Millie auf. John, der ihr bis jetzt nicht von der Seite gewichen war, schaute zur ihr hoch. Ihr Kind schien in den letzten Stunden um Jahre gealtert. Millie hob John unter Schmerzen auf ihren Arm. John drückte sie fest an sich. Mit fester Stimme sagte er ihr: „Ist schon okay. Ich bin da.“

 


End file.
